1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology, and in particular, to a game control program product, a game control method, and a game apparatus which control resumption of a game after the game is paused.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game apparatuses often include the function of pausing game progress. For example, if a game is in progress when depression is detected of a button to which the pausing function has been assigned, the progress of the game is stopped with the display screen at that point displayed. The game is then resumed when depression is detected of a button to which a game-resuming function has been assigned.
In cases where a role-playing game is paused while a player's character is traveling in the game field, users will not be required to make immediate operations when the game is resumed. On the other hand, in the cases of pausing a shooting game, beat-'em-up game or the like where quick user operations are the key to winning, the user needs to start operating the resumed game immediately after the game-resuming button is depressed. Resuming the game can thus put the user at a disadvantage compared to playing the game continuously. In addition, it is necessary for the user to memorize the game situation immediately before pausing and remember in advance what to do after resuming, or the challenges of the game cannot immediately be coped with.